


Фрейр и Фрейя

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одного портрета</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фрейр и Фрейя

В свободное время Меклингер писал портрет. По памяти. По нескольким быстрым эскизам в блокноте, который он всегда носил с собой. Зачем этот портрет, что с ним делать потом - он не задумывался. Он просто хотел запечатлеть этот облик.   
Когда он увидел ее впервые… Нет, не так - когда он впервые увидел их рядом, брата и сестру, он был потрясен. Они были очень похожи - тот же медальный профиль, очертания лица, разрез глаз, небесно-голубых у нее и прозрачно-ледяных у него. Фрейр и Фрейя, подумал тогда Меклингер. Женщина, ради которой двинулись среди звезд тысячи кораблей, и мужчина, который эти корабли двинул. Образ, врезавшийся в зрительную память, как камея Гонзага. Совершенная женственность и совершенное мужество.  
Да, несмотря на юношеский облик Райнхарда, Меклингер с самой первой встречи видел в нем мужчину. И слышал рядом с ним музыку вечности. Он никому не говорил об этом, да и кто бы понял? Как передать это ощущение, описать неземное звучание, сопровождающее движения флотов? В тот, первый раз, у Тиамат, это было "Болеро" Равеля - оно звучало в бесконечных вариациях весь бой, с того самого мига, как Райнхард - тогда еще Мюзель, а не Лоэнграмм - спокойным голосом приказал выдвигаться вперед. У Амритсара это была симфония Малера... Изрядно растренированные, деревенеющие без упражнений пальцы вспоминали партию фортепиано сами. Это было... ему не с чем было сравнить. Разве что с первым концертом. Но карьера музыканта не состоялась, а военная привела его в круг блистательных "диадохов" Нового Рейха.   
Коллекции, записи, редкие вечера за роялем - и блокнот, наполовину изрисованный набросками. И пока у командующего столичного флота, в глубоком тылу, есть время, он переносит эти наброски на холст.  
Он не обманывался своими талантами. Да, мог бы стать пианистом - но не стал. Сочинял недурную музыку - но ничего особенного. И в классическом изостиле писал посредственно, предпочитая абстрактную игру цвета и форм. В искусстве он был разве что квалифицированным потребителем, знатоком, резонатором. В военном деле... Его коньком были логистика и аналитика, а вовсе не командование флотом. Нет, он справлялся. И не пытался прыгнуть выше головы - Меклингер слишком ценил доверие Райнхарда, чтобы разменять его на рискованный рывок вверх.   
Про себя он называл командующего по имени, как древнего героя. Его сестру - не мог. Ей годилось только иносказание, имя богини, она была Нанна ниток, Фрейя обручий, белорукая Гевьон.   
Иногда Меклингер ловил себя на мысли, что брат и сестра были посланы богами в чуждый им современный мир, чтобы изменить его. Ему делалось страшно от той целеустремленности, с которой Райнхард сковал из себя самого клинок, решивший судьбу империи. Ему хотелось, чтобы врачи поскорее нашли причину болезни Райнхарда, чтобы избавиться от мысли о нездешнем пламени, сжигающем того изнутри. Он подозревал, что то же незримое пламя сжигает и кронпринцессу фон Грюнвальд в ее уединенной обители, и не мог представить, как она с этим живет. Мелодия Сольвейг не сочеталась с ней, несмотря на вышивку и цветы. Быть может, потому, что кронпринцесса никого не ждала.   
Однажды, думал Меклингер, божественный дух отлетит прочь, Фрейр и Фрейя вернутся из Срединного мира в небесный Асгард. Повседневность и легенда вновь перестанут составлять единое целое, и в его душе умолкнет музыка вечности. Все уйдет и забудется, останутся лишь имена и даты. И, может быть, останется этот портрет, писаный по памяти и торопливым эскизам - свидетельство того, что они были, эти двое, жили среди людей и пили воду смертных, пока не стали легендой.


End file.
